Girl Meets One-Shots
by Fanatic21
Summary: A compilation of Lucaya one-shots! I DON'T OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD!
1. Girl Meets Support

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Recently, I started to ship Lucaya, so I thought I'd start writing a compilation of one-shots. This is the first one, entitled ****_Girl Meets Support, _****in which Maya's father returns and Lucas has to talk to her about it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Riley, Lucas and Maya all stood on the subway train waiting for their stop. The friends were going back to Riley's house for dinner. Once Riley's stop came, the friends got off of the train.  
"I'm just going to go to the bathroom, wait for me." Riley exclaimed. Lucas and Maya waited outside the bathrooms for her. Suddenly, a man approached Lucas and Maya. Lucas didn't know what was going on, however Maya looked shocked and upset and who she was standing before.  
"Maya." The man said.  
"Dad." Maya started tearfully. "What are you doing here."  
"I came to find my girl." Maya's dad said.  
"I'm not your 'girl'. Go away, and leave me alone."  
"But Maya, you don't realise how much I've been missing you."  
"I don't care. Go back to wherever you came from."  
"Maya, I just want to put things right. I never stopped loving you."  
"Then why did you walk out."  
"Let me explain."  
"There is no explanation for what you did. Now get out of my life."  
And with that, Maya's dad walked away. Maya watched as he boarded a train.  
"Are you okay?" Lucas asked Maya.  
"Yeah, fine." Maya said, still sounding tearful.  
"Because, you know, we could talk later, if you want. You've never really opened up to me about your home life."  
"Okay, fine, my place after we've been to Riley's." Maya sighed, and then Riley appeared again.  
"Ready to go?" Riley smiled.  
"Yeah." Maya and Lucas chorused.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours at Riley's house, Maya took Lucas back to her place. Secretly, Maya had been dreading Lucas finding out about how she grew up, because she thought he would tease her about it, like she teased him about his country origin.  
"So, what happened?" Lucas asked Maya.  
"I don't know why my dad was here, Lucas, but when I was younger, he walked out. He had no explanation, he just walked out and he never came back. My mum's never really cared about me. She neglects me all the time. She doesn't love me."  
"Don't say that. Your mum loves you."  
"No, she doesn't Lucas. She doesn't care about me. No one cares about me."  
Lucas let out a little laugh. Maya frowned at him.  
"You can't say no one cares about you. Riley cares about you, Farkle cares about you, and me, I care about you."  
Maya faintly smiled at Lucas and Lucas smiled back.  
"Why didn't you tell me about all this before?" Lucas asked.  
"It's silly." Maya started. "I was worried that you would tease me about it, like I tease you because you come from Texas."  
"Maya, I would never tease you about something personal like this. I'm going to support you an I'm going to hep me through. I'm going to be here for you and I'm going to listen to you when you need to talk to someone. I'm never going to let you feel alone."  
"Thanks Lucas. I never thought that someone I teased would be so sweet and caring."  
"Well, life is full of surprises." Lucas smiled, and Maya smiled back.  
"I'd better get going." Lucas said.  
"Bye Lucas." Maya smiled.  
"Bye." Lucas said, and he was about to climb out of the window before turning back and planting a kiss on Maya's cheek.


	2. Girl Meets Another Boy

**Hi everyone! After a good response to my last one-shot, I thought that I'd write another sooner than planned! This one's called 'Girl Meets Another Boy' and no, it's not a sequel to Girl Meets Boy (which I DON'T own!). In this one-shot, Maya has just caught her boyfriend Uncle Josh cheating on her. Lucas sees Maya breaking up with Josh and offers his support. Maya declines, stating that she's okay. And then...read to find out! Nearly gave away the whole plot then!**

* * *

"I can't believe you'd do this Josh!" Maya yelled. She'd got herself an audience in the narrow hallway, as a crowd of people watched Maya.

"I'm sorry Maya, it's not what it looks like!"

"Really, because it looks like my boyfriend kissing another girl."

"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like."

"We're over!" And with that, Maya stormed away, and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground, having bumped into Lucas! who'd witnessed the whole scenario.

"Sorry Lucas." Maya exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, helping Maya up.

"I'm fine, no harm done." Maya said, still trying to storm away.

"No, I mean are you okay after the break up."

When Lucas mentioned the break up, Maya's face fell slightly.

"Yeah, I'm good. It doesn't matter there are more fish in the sea." After saying this, Maya had to walk away to make sure that Lucas didn't see her almost crying. Little did Maya know that Lucas, able to tell that Maya was lying, was following close behind her. Lucas didn't follow for long, because the bell for class chimed. Lucas ran, not wanting Maya to catch up and see that he'd been following her. Lucas sat in class, flashing a smile at Riley as he entered. It got further into the lesson, and Maya hadn't shown up. Lucas, of course, knew why. So raised his hand. Mr Matthews (AKA Cory, Riley's dad) signalled for him to speak.

"Can I be excused?" He asked. Cory nodded his head. Lucas followed the same path as before, to reach where Maya would be. He found her on a bench in the school garden. She was crying, but clearly tried to hide it when Lucas appeared. It was silent for a while.

"So, are you ready to go back to history?" Lucas asked Maya.

"Nope. Can't you see I'm upset." Maya said defensively. Lucas put his arms up like a surrender.

"Sorry." He said. "I thought you were trying to deny it."

"What's the point? You can clearly see that I've been crying and that I'm upset about Josh."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I want to clear my mind. Which is why I came out here."

"Yeah, fresh air is the best remedy. I'm sure you feel better than before."

"Not really." Maya turned to face the other direction, not wanting Lucas to see her crying. At this point, Lucas felt kind of awkward.

"You know what, if Josh can't see how...beautiful...you are, then he's the one missing out."

Maya smiled.

"Thanks cowboy."

"No problem. It's just a little thing called the truth." Lucas said, as a harsh wind started to pick up. Lucas took off his jacket and placed it around Maya's shoulders. The pair sat in the garden and enjoyed the view before it started raining and the bell rand for next period. They ran inside underneath Lucas' jacket, and got to their next lesson with grins on their faces.


	3. Girl Meets Movie Night

**Hi everyone, I'm here with yet another one shot! This one's called Girl Meets Movie Night, and it involves the four friends (Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle) enjoying a new tradition where every Saturday evening they watch a film at Riley's place. The plot is a bit long-winded, so therefore, read on to find out what happens! I DO NOT own 'The Hunger Games' series, 'Titanic' or 'The Twilight' series. I made the other film up, because it fits in with the plot! By the way, this one's not that great!**

* * *

"Maya, the boys are here, are you nearly ready?" Riley demanded. Maya was getting ready for movie night in Riley's bedroom. Lucas and Farkle had just arrived. Maya appeared and herself and Riley went into the living room to join the boys.

"Which films did everybody bring?" Riley asked her friends.

"I brought 'The Hunger Games: Catching Fire Part 1'." Lucas said.

"I brought 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1'." Maya exclaimed.

"I brought 'The Cyberbully'. My mum insisted since it's educational." Farkle said. Maya's face looked shocked and a bit upset when Farkle said about cyber bullying, and it appeared Lucas was the only one to notice this, considering he gave her a confused look.

"Oh, 'The Cyberbully'! I wanted to watch that when it was in cinemas." Riley smiled.

"Yeah, me too!" Lucas added. "What do you say Maya?"

Secretly, Maya didn't want to watch 'The Cyberbully', but didn't want to come across annoying, so said: "I'm cool with what ever."

"Great, The Cyberbully it is!" Riley said excitedly, taking the disc from Farkle and putting it in the DVD player and hitting play. Everybody snuggled up on the sofa. Riley was next to Maya, who was next to Lucas, who was next to Farkle. The movie was about a girl who had a slightly troubled backstory who was suffering from cyber bullying. She got called mean things such as fat, ugly, nobody, stupid, has no friends and many more hurtful names and comments. This only happened to the girl on the internet, not at school, although people gave her dirty looks at school. As the movie progressed, the girl's life got worse, but he film had a happy ending, as the girl told someone about her problem, and she was supported and the bullying stopped. The movie ended, and Riley noticed that Maya was crying.

"You're not one to cry at films Maya! You didn't even cry at 'Titanic' when we watched it in history class."

"Well, this one got to me." Maya cried. "Mind if I clean myself up in your bedroom, Riles?"

"Sure, Maya."

And then Maya walked out of the Matthews' living room and into Riley's bedroom. Riley headed to the bathroom. Lucas spotted something on the table. It was Maya's mobile, which vibrated with a new message. It was too tempting to ignore, and Lucas found himself looking at the message on Maya's phone. It was from an unknown number, and it read:

'How do you walk around so confidently when you're such a nobody that no one cares about? Why do you let people convince that you're beautiful when you're not? How do you let you're teachers convince you that you're smart, when you're clearly not? Why do you walk around wearing skinny jeans? Skinny jeans are designed for SKINNY people! Why are you even around here! You don't deserve the way you're treated!'

Lucas scrolled through other messages from the same number. Some of them were very mean and rude and others were just plain horrible. Lucas scrolled through messages from two other unknown numbers. The messages were similar to those of the first number. Lucas found himself very angry, and everything clicked into place.

Farkle frowned at Lucas.

"Lucas, you're bright red! Are you okay?" He asked. Lucas shook his head.

"No Farkle, I'm not okay!" Lucas said. His voice was fuming, and his face looked it, too.

"Where are you going?" Farkle asked Lucas.

"I need to talk to Maya."

Lucas knocked on the door of Riley's bedroom, then let himself in. He was still holding Maya's phone.

"Lucas, you should know never to just walk into a girl's room." Maya exclaimed, trying to cover her tear stained face.

"Sorry, but his is urgent." Lucas said. He was still visibly annoyed, and Maya could tell this, which was the reason she looked confused.

"Am I in trouble?" Maya sounded genuinely scared.

"No, but whoever's been sending you these messages, is." Lucas pointed to the mean messages on Maya's phone.

"What were you doing on my phone?" Maya asked, now sounding annoyed.

"It vibrated on the table and I had a quick glance. Maya, you should've told me, or somebody, that this was happening to you. Especially when we were watching the film. I wondered why you were crying."

"But, I was scared about what the mystery person would do if told anybody." Maya said, as both herself and Lucas sat on Riley's bed. Lucas handed Maya her phone, and she read the message that she'd received a few minutes ago. Out of all the messages she'd received, that was the worst so far. And that's when Maya let it out. She sat on Riley's bed and burst into tears. Lucas hugged her, and let Maya cry on his shoulder. This lasted about 5 minutes, and then they let go of each other. Lucas then looked at the three numbers that had been texting Maya. Out of all the numbers, he recognised one. He looked through his phone and the number in his phone.

"Maya, the number that's been texting you the most is Missy! And I bet the other two are her new friends Chelsea and Brittany!" Lucas exclaimed.

"It makes sense, Lucas, but how do we confront them?"

"I'm phoning Missy right now and telling her to stop. Otherwise I'll tell someone."

"You don't have to Lucas!"

"But you're one of my best friends Maya, and it's my job to be there and make sure this doesn't happen."

So Lucas phoned Missy (who likes Lucas) and told her that he'll tell everybody what she's doing if she doesn't own up. Missy admits that it was her Chelsea and Brittany. Lucas says that as long as they stop, he won't tell a teacher.

"Thanks cowboy." Maya told Lucas, and then they hugged again, this time Maya smiled over Lucas' shoulder. Then Lucas a and Maya made their way back to the living room, where Riley and Farkle were about to start watching 'The Hunger Games: Catching Fire Part 1'. By the time the movie had finished, Maya was fast asleep on Lucas' shoulder, a huge beam spread across her face.


	4. Girl Meets Sick Day

**Hi guys! So this is my fourth one shot! This one is entitled 'Girl Meets Sick Day', where Riley has to take a sick day and Maya and Lucas spend the day together. His one contains a small flashback to 'Girl Meets The Truth' which I DON'T own! This one is kinda long! Like before, this is really bad! I think my wok is getting worse as I go on, although the first one was pretty bad! In my opinion, the best one so far is the second one. Right, let's stop getting off topic, and crack on with the one shot!**

* * *

Maya woke up, not to the sound of her alarm clock, but to the sound of her mobile phone ringing. She was receiving a call from Riley.

"Hey Riles, what's up?" She asked her best friend.

"Bad news, Maya! I've got the flu and I have to take a sick day." Riley explained. To Maya, she did sound unwell.

"Lucky you! But get well soon."

"Thanks. Could you text Lucas and let him know for me?"

"Yes of course."

"Thanks Maya, see you in a couple days." Riley hung up there. Maya did as she was told and messaged Lucas:

_**Maya: Hey, Riley told me to let you know she's taking a sick day.**_

_**Lucas: Poor her! So you're going to be getting the subway to school by yourself?**_

_**Maya: Yeah, but oh well!**_

_**Lucas: I'll get my mum to drop me at your place and we can travel together if you want.**_

_**Maya: That's okay, Lucas.**_

_**Lucas: It's not a problem. I'm scared about you walking the New York streets alone.**_

_**Maya: You shouldn't be, but okay. Thank you!**_

_**Lucas: No prob! See you in about 15 minutes.**_

So Maya quickly got dressed ready for Lucas' arrival. After a short wait, Lucas knocked on Maya's front door and Maya let him in.

"Hi." Maya greeted Lucas.

"Hey, you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah you?"

"I'm alright."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I can get you some breakfast if you like."

"No, that's way too much to ask Maya."

"It's not, here." Maya handed Lucas a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks. But don't you eat with your family in the morning?"

"What family? My mum's already left for work and she won't get home until later when I'm asleep."

"I feel really sorry for you Maya. You never really see your mum."

"She's sometimes around at the weekend."

Lucas and Maya ate their cereals and walked to the subway station. They crammed into a packed train, finding they had to stand. This was normal in the morning, especially with everybody rushing to school and work. Maya and Lucas made sure to stay together in the rush, Maya clinging onto Lucas' rucksack. The journey wasn't long, and soon enough they were in school. They sat in the hallway on one of he benches.

"Shame Riley can't be here today." Maya exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it'll be kinda nice just the two of us hanging out, since we don't really spend that much time together." Lucas said. Maya nodded in agreement. PE was first lesson. The class were doing football. Football, surprisingly, was Maya's strength. Although Missy, the school bully, was against her, and she was good too. Maya dribbled the ball towards the goal, when suddenly, Missy snuck up behind her and tackled her to the ground and scored a goal for her team. Maya look embarrassed and ashamed.

"Are you okay?" A voice from behind her asked. They sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine Lucas, but my ankle hurts." Maya exclaimed in pain. Lucas helped Maya up and helped her walk over to the bench, where her checked out her ankle.

"That's pretty swollen. Let me grab you some ice." Lucas ran off into the distance and returned with a nice pack from the coach's cool bag. Lucas held the ice on Maya's ankle. The swelling decreased, although Lucas was still convinced it was sprained. So he asked one of the teachers for a bandage. Gently, he wrapped it around Maya's ankle.

"Feel better?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Maya smiled, standing up. And then the friends parted their separate ways to change. They met outside the changing rooms.

"Did you want me to carry your bags, Maya?" Lucas asked.

"Thanks Lucas, but they're kind of heavy." Maya explained.

"Actually, I can do you one better than your bags." Lucas smiled. Maya looked confused. Lucas took Maya's bags from her, then picked her up bridal style.

"Well, if you insist!" Maya laughed. The next lesson was history with Mr Matthews, AKA Riley's dad.

"Hey Mr Matthews." Maya smiled, as Lucas put her down next to her seat.

"Yeah, okay." Mr Matthews stated. "But why was Mr Friar carrying you."

"Sprained my ankle in PE, sir. How's Riley?"

"She's not doing to good. She's tucked up in bed and she's non stop coughing and sneezing. She won't be back until at least next week." Mr Matthews explained.

"Yeah, she seemed off yesterday. Man, I hope I don't catch it from her!" Maya said, concerned.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Maya!" Lucas laughed.

"My immune system is terrible." Maya told Lucas, and then class started. Once history was over, it was break time. Maya and Lucas shared a candy floss from the candy floss machine Maya kept in her locker. After break, it was only two more lessons until lunch! Maya and Lucas had geography and science. And then it was lunch. Lucas and Farkle sat together. Usually, Maya and Riley would eat together. Maya sat on the table in the corner alone, when Missy approached her.

"Hey Maya, I just wanted to apologise about earlier. But I don't think you should get Lucas to ferry around after you all day. That would be wrong. Besides, he's mine. It's not nice to steal other people's boyfriends." Missy scowled.

"Actually, there isn't an 'us' Missy, and I volunteered to help Maya out today." Lucas stood up for Maya. Missy frowned at Maya and then walked away. Lucas sat next to Maya, and then Farkle appeared and sat with the two.

"Thanks for that Lucas!" Maya smiled.

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

"Puff, the way you two have been today. I'm pretty sure you're more than friends." Farkle joked.

"Ew, I'm not going out with that cowboy!" Maya laughed.

"Yeah!" Lucas agreed. But Farkle still seemed suspicious. Maya, Lucas and Farkle all finished their lunches, and Lucas took his tray, and Maya's to be washed.

"Fine, I'll take my own tray!" Farkle said, sarcastically. Maya laughed, and then Lucas appeared to take her to her next lesson, English. The class were learning about the play Romeo and Juliet. Lucas reflected back on when he performed the role of Romeo and Riley performed the role of Juliet! and remembered Maya stepping in and playing another Juliet! Lucas smiled to himself about that.

"What are you smiling for? It's English!" Maya joked.

"Romeo and Juliet is good to learn about Maya." Lucas started, before telling Maya all his reasons for liking the play. After English, the class had maths. Maya seemed to struggle, but Lucas was there to help her out along the way. Pie wasn't the easiest thing to learn! And then he day was over!

"I'll take you home." Lucas told Maya.

"Only if you're sure, cowboy, and don't carry me, it's too far."

"I'll take your bags though, if you like."

"Only if you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay then, thanks!"

"No problem!" After Lucas said this, the pair began walking to the subway station. It was about a mile from the school. When they got there, they found the train and hopped aboard. Like on the way to school, they had to stand.

"This train is a bit jittery!" Maya exclaimed, almost falling over. Lucas had perfect balance! The train continued to wobble, and at one point Lucas had to catch Maya to ensure she didn't fall! Once the journey was over, Lucas and Maya stepped off the train and walked back to Maya's place. Towards the end of the journey, Maya was limping.

"Your ankle hurts."

"What, no!" Maya lied, wincing. She didn't want Lucas to carry her. Lucas looked at Maya's ankle. In comparison to the other one, it was swollen again! Lucas picked up Maya and insisted of carrying her the rest of the way. When they got back to Maya's house, Lucas placed Maya on the sofa, outstretched, placing a cushion below her ankle. He got her some ice, to decrease swelling.

"Did you want anything?" Lucas asked Maya.

"No that's okay Lucas." Maya said. Lucas offered to get her a snack, so Maya asked him to grab her some crisps from the cupboard.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help you?" Lucas asked Maya.

"No, that's okay, and thanks for taking care of me, cowboy." Maya smiled. Lucas smiled back, and the pair shared a friendly hug before Lucas left.


	5. Girl Meets Man! Another Sick Day!

**The fifth one shot is finally up! It took me a while to come up with inspiration and I then debated between two. This one had to come first as it is like the next episode leading on from the last one shot, if that makes any sense! I recommend that you have read the previous one shot (Girl Meets Sick Day) before reading is one. For this who haven't read the last one, Maya says that Riley seemed unwell when she was hanging out with her, and that she hopes she doesn't catch the flu, and that her immune system is terrible. So in this one, Maya is sick, but came into school for one reason - Lucas. Oh yeah! And I had a request for a Lucaya kiss, which will be in the next one, which I'm pretty excited about! Apologies for the cheesy ending!**

* * *

Maya awoke that morning to the sound of her alarm. Her head ached and so did her throat. Surely she hadn't caught Riley's flu! Maya got herself dressed into a pair of navy blue jeans and a grey vest top with her white coloured 'I 3 New York' jumper over the top. She checked she had all of her books, then made her way over to the Matthews' house to meet Riley. Riley was a bubbly morning person, and Maya always wondered: how? Riley opened the door to her house and Maya stepped inside.

"Morning Riley." Maya sniffed, breaking into a small coughing fit. Riley frowned.

"I see. You've caught my flu." Riley told Maya, who put on her best confused expression.

"What! No I have not!" Maya said, sitting at the table, but a sneeze betrayed her.

"You have!" Riley exclaimed, as Maya sneezed again.

"Bless you." Topanga said, placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of Maya.

"Thanks, but no thanks Mrs Matthews. I'm not hungry this morning." Maya exclaimed. Riley frowned again.

"Mum, tell Maya she's sick and that she has to stay home!" Riley demanded. Topanga shrugged.

"It's not my decision, Riley. If Maya feels well enough to go to school, then let her go." Topanga smiled.

"I'm fine." Maya said, but her croaky voice, that was starting to vanish, spoke for itself.

"Well mum, we'd better get going." Riley said grabbing her stuff and leaving before waving goodbye to her parents.

"Riley, you're going the wrong way!" Maya informed her best friend as they left the block of apartments.

"Nope. I'm taking you home." Riley explained.

"Riley, I'm fine. Surely you heard what your mum said." Maya exclaimed. Riley gave up, and headed in the correct direction, towards the subway station.

"Why do you wanna go to school so bad. I thought you hated school!" Riley asked the blonde girl.

"There's not a reason!" Maya lied, boarding the train.

"Oh there is! I know you too well Maya Hart!" Riley smiled at her best friend, who looked at the floor.

"Well, the history presentations are today." Maya began. "And I wanna go to school in order to not let Lucas down. We are partners and he'll say that I'm not sick and that I wanted to get out of it."

"That's reasonable." Riley said, and it was _her_ turn to look at the ground! The pair got off of the train and walked into the school, Maya having a small coughing fit along the way! They joined up with Lucas and Farkle.

"Hey Farkle. Cowboy!" Maya said, and her voice was evidence of her flu.

"Hey Riley, sup stuffy!" Lucas laughed. Riley had to stifle a laugh, in order to stop Maya getting annoyed with her.

"Yeah yeah! I've got a minor cold Mr. I'm try to come up with a nickname better than the ones I've already got!" Maya said to Lucas, who laughed. What Maya said had taken a lot of breath, so she had a small (although not so small) coughing fit.

"Minor? Are you sure?" Farkle asked Maya.

"I'm sure Farkle." Maya said, before sneezing.

"Bless you Maya, now let's go to class." Lucas said. So the friends went to English. After English, they had science and then it was break time.

"Urgh, PE next!" Maya groaned blowing her nose.

"What an unfortunate day." Riley moaned.

"Even worse, I've forgotten my jumper." Maya said, rolling her eyes.

"Have mine." Lucas said. "I promise it's straight from the washing machine."

"Nah, you have it Lucas, I don't want _you_ to get sick."

"Yeah, but you _are_ sick! You need it way more than me." Lucas said, wrapping the jumper around Maya's shoulders. Maya thanked Lucas, and then they "enjoyed" PE. After PE, it was maths and then lunch. And Maya's flu wasn't getting any better, in fact, it was getting worse! When Riley found Maya she was having some sort of coughing fit and she would sneeze here and there. She looked atrocious as well!

"Whoa!" Riley exclaimed. "Come on, Maya, I'm taking you to the nurse right now,"

"No Riley I'm fine." Maya said, sneezing again.

"Bless you." Riley said, as Lucas joined the group.

"Thanks." Maya said, slamming her head on the table.

"That's really not gonna help your headache BTW." Lucas told Maya, causing Maya to give him a look.

"Okay Riley, you can take me to the nurse. After history class, which is next. All I've gotta do is be okay until then." Maya exclaimed, having yet another coughing fit! Then it was time for history with Mr. Matthews.

"Good afternoon class. Now today is the day of your presentations!" Mr Matthews seemed pretty happy when he spoke! The class groaned and fell silent, which was broken by Maya coughing and sneezing.

"Bless you Maya! Any volunteers to go first?" Mr Matthews was still very cheery! Lucas' hand shot in the air.

"Okay then, Mr. Friar and Miss. Hart, up you come!" Mr Matthews cheered. Maya was annoyed Lucas was making her go first. But soon the presentation was over, although Maya had a coughing fit in the middle, and her concluding line was coming up:

"To conclude, we think that (sneeze) that Dunkirk was a (sneeze) disaster because many lives were lost and because only British soldiers managed to escape (sneeze and a 'bless you' from Lucas)." Maya finished and she turned bright red with embarrassment at how she'd messed up her last line. The class still applauded. Maya felt really warm and light headed. She had done pretty much all day, but it was now getting really bad.

"Well done, guys. And now for your feedback." Mr Matthews started, but Maya interrupted.

"Mr. Matthews I don't feel so good." Maya breathed, and then she fainted, and luckily, Lucas was there to catch her.

"Oh my! Err, what do we do. Get her to the nurse or get the nurse here?" Lucas said, as Maya snapped awake.

"Ew, why are you touching me cowboy."

"You would've hurt yourself otherwise." Lucas answered defensively.

"Mr. Friar, take Miss. Hart to the nurse please." Cory said, and Lucas nodded his head. Maya was just about able to walk, with a little aiding from Lucas. The nurses office wasn't far away, and when the got there, they sat down and waited.

"Can I help you dear." From the pale skin and sweat on her forehead, the nurse was able to work out that Maya was the ill one!

"She's got the flu." Lucas told the nurse. The nurse checked Maya's temperature.

"Oh my, 101!" The nurse said, then told Maya to lay in one of the beds on the far side of the room while she phoned her home so Maya could get picked up.

"It's not working. Any more numbers I can try." The nurse asked Maya shook her head.

"Actually, there is." Lucas chipped in. "My mum'll collect Maya." Lucas announced. Maya was too sick to respond, so the nurse took Lucas' offer and phoned the Friar household. Mrs. Friar would pick Maya up.

"Lucas, you can leave now." The nurse said. Lucas as about to leave, when..

"Lucas! Please stay." Maya pleaded. Lucas looked at the nurse, who said Lucas could stay with Maya until someone arrived to pick her up.

"What a day, huh?" Lucas said. Maya coughed some more.

"Horrendous." Maya replied.

"My mum and I will take good care of you." Lucas said. "And I'm sure you'll feel better once you've met my mum." Lucas smiled, as a figure asked through the door. It was Cathy Friar, AKA, Lucas' mum.

"I'm here to collect Maya Hart." The redhead announced. Maya gave Lucas a huge grin, as Cathy had a very strong Texan accent. Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"Told you!" Lucas mouthed to Maya, who nodded. Maya followed Cathy out to her car. She sat in the back.

"So, Maya, what's Lucas like at school?" Cathy asked.

"Oh, he's alright. He really enjoys school and someone's already got their eye on him." Maya explained.

"Ooh! Who's that?"

"My best friend Riley." Maya smiled.

"Do you like ma Lucas?"

"As a friend."

"Well that's disappointing."

"Why so?"

"Because he talks about you a lot, Maya."

"He does?" Maya was shocked, but in a good way. She found herself grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah! He always goes on about how you give him these cute nicknames, and you're adorable when you're annoyed." Cathy explained. Maya smiled.

"He said that?"

"He sure did." Cathy's reassurance made Maya feel slightly less in pain, but the coughing fit that followed proved she was still sick.

"We need to tuck you up on the sofa was some hot chocolate and ma classic tomato soup!" Cathy announced. Maya spear out along the sofa and drank the hot chocolate and soup. Then she fell asleep for about an hour, when Lucas arrived home.

"How d'you like my mum?" Lucas asked. Maya smiled as she sat up and made room for Lucas on the sofa.

"Yeah, she's nice, and she talks a lot Mr..." Maya started. Lucas felt a new nickname coming along!

"Mr. I talk about Maya at home and secretly I think the nicknames she calls me are cute!" Lucas turned bright red when Maya finished speaking, and once Maya had finished having a coughing fit, Lucas spoke.

"Did she _really_ tell you about that?" He asked embarrassed.

"Oh yes!" Maya smiled.

"Sorry."

"What are you apologising for? That's really sweet of you Lucas!" Maya continued to smile.

"You think so?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Maya said.

"Well that's great. Now, you get some rest and I'll probably see you in the morning." Lucas said.

"Night, or afternoon, ranger." Maya exclaimed.

"Afternoon Maya." Lucas said, although he never left the room until he was satisfied that Maya was asleep. Once she was fast asleep, Lucas said:

"Night Princess." Then kissed Maya on the forehead.


	6. Girl Meets The Unexpected

**Hey everyone! I'm mega excited! This is the one shot where there is a Lucaya kiss! I wanted to make this one extra special, and so I took some inspiration from another show (not saying which otherwise it'll be a giveaway, all I'll say is DON'T OWN!). Yes, this is probably super corny, but I don't care (sorry to people who dislike corny stuff!). I hope that this is okay for the reviewer who requested the kiss! Also, thank you for the positive reaction to this so far! I read the last one shot and I realised just how corny it is, so much so, that it's embarrassing! Sorry about the last one, although someone said it was their favourite, so I guess my audience liked it. The last one is kind of different than this one, until the end (ish!). And now, without further ado, I give you Girl Meets The Unexpected.**

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" The bubbly Riley greeted Lucas and Maya.

"Good morning Riley, good morning Maya!" Lucas smiled at the girls.

"Morning ranger! Farkle." Maya exclaimed, with a slight laugh.

"Ladies!" Farkle said, flirtatiously. The girls rolled their eyes.

"How are we all?" Riley asked. The others replied with a simple good, or okay.

"Well, I have some homework to catch up on. You guys hang out and I'll get that sorted in the library." Maya said, then walked off.

"Man, that girl drives me nuts!" Lucas exclaimed.

"How so?" Riley asked.

"All the nicknames. They're super annoying." Lucas answered. Riley nodded. At first, Lucas had seemed okay with the nicknames, but recently, they'd really started getting under his skin!

"Just tell her you don't like them." Farkle chipped in.

"This is Maya Hart we're talking about. If I tell her I dislike them, I'm basically telling to her to continue calling me these names!" Lucas exclaimed. Riley nodded in agreement.

"Then tell her you _do_ like them." Riley said. "That way, she'll stop."

"Good plan. I'll try that." Lucas exclaimed, then the bell called them to their first lesson - history with Mr. Matthews. When the friends got there, Maya was already there.

"Morning everybody! Today class, we're going to be discussing something that isn't related to history. We'll be discussing first kisses. Now, hopefully none of you will want to experience your first kiss until you're like 15." Cory seemed to focus on Riley when he said this. It was almost as if the lesson was aimed directly at Riley. Cory also flashed some glances at Lucas.

"So, why are first kisses considered so important?" Cory asked, rhetorically.

"Because, sir, it is a sign of growing up and maturity. A first kiss is important to somebody because it symbolises relationship, something that us eighth graders will be experiencing soon." Lucas called out.

"It was a rhetorical question Mr. Friar, that means no answer required, but yeah okay." Mr. Matthews exclaimed. "And what do you mean by very soon?" Cory's voice changed to a concerned tone.

"I don't know, like in the next year or so. Some of us in here have probably already had their first kiss." Lucas answered.

"But the more sensible ones of the class." Cory said, signalling to his daughter.

"Yeah, she would have had hers by the end of ninth grade." Maya said. She loved seeing Cory all stressed out!

"_Ninth_ grade! But that's only a year away!" Cory sounded concerned and worried!

"Like Lucas said." Maya smiled.

"Moving on!" Cory interrupted. "I will always remember my first kiss. Well, I have to since I'm married to her! We were handcuffed together and she kissed me up against the lockers." Cory thought back to his first kiss with Topanga.

"Maybe I'll get kissed like that Daddy!" Riley said, looking over at Lucas.

"Heck to the no!" Cory exclaimed. "Not on my watch!"

"Hey, Maya." Lucas said. He was about to put his plan about tricking Maya into stopping with nicknames into action.

"Yes Sundance." Maya said, turning around and leaning on Lucas' desk.

"The nicknames you give me. I just want to take the opportunity to say I love them!" Lucas lied.

"You do?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. In fact, I see them as a sign of our friendship." At this, Maya smiled.

"Aw, really?" Maya asked. Lucas nodded in response.

"Well then, I'll use my nicknames more often." Maya smiled. Lucas mouthed to Riley that the plan hadn't worked. Soon enough, the lesson was over, and it was only maths before break time.

"Hey cowboy, huckleberry, ranger." Maya greeted Lucas. He looked oddly annoyed.

"You know what Maya, I hate the nicknames you give me! They're annoying and unbearable, kind if like you." The words came gushing out of Lucas' mouth. Lucas realised his mistake by the way Maya feared up.

"I'm _so_ sorry Maya." Lucas said.

"Don't even talk to me." Maya cried, before walking away. After another two lessons, it was lunchtime.

"Maya." Lucas tried to get the attention of he blonde girl. She was clearly still annoyed with him, but Riley persuaded Maya to allow Lucas to explain himself.

"Well, when I said that the nicknames were nice, I was hoping you'd stop. Since you love annoying me. But it didn't work." Lucas explained.

"D'you know what hurts me the most? That you say the nicknames are a symbol of our friendship, then call _them_ annoying and unbearable." Maya said. Lucas had no words. His gave described how he felt. Utter guilt.

"You're right. I'm really sorry." Lucas exclaimed, but Maya was gone. The next day at school arrived, and Riley and Maya walked in together. They saw Lucas and Farkle by the lockers.

"Morning Riley and Maya." Lucas greeted.

"Morning." The girls replied. Riley, chirpy, Maya sadly.

"I still want to apologise about yesterday." Lucas said.

"Hey, you two, why not participate in a friendship exercise?" Farkle suggested. Lucas agreed, although Maya seemed more reluctant to participate.

"Maya, raise an arm." Farkle instructed. Maya raised her right arm.

"Lucas, raise the opposite arm." Farkle told Lucas, so he raised his left arm.

"Now close your eyes."

They did as they were told, but the next thing they knew, something was around their arms and when they opened their eyes, they realised what it was.

"You just got Farkled! HAH!" Farkle said, knowingly.

"What!" Lucas and Maya yelled.

"You two are staying like this until you learn to get along." Farkle exclaimed.

"Well Maya, do you forgive me?" Lucas asked. Maya looked thoughtful.

"Well, I know it was all a slip of the tongue and you didn't mean it, so, yeah I guess so." Maya smiled.

"Great! Farkle, undo us so we can do the hugging thing." Lucas said. Farkle turned his pockets inside out then looked concerned.

"We have a slight issue. The key isn't here." Farkle said. Maya did her best to keep cool.

"Farkle. What _exactly_ do you mean by 'the key isn't here'?" Maya asked.

"It's at home."

"What!"

"I'll call my mum and find out if she can bring in." Farkle said, then he disappeared for a couple of minutes, and when he returned he informed the others about the call.

"My mum can't bring it in until lunch."

"Urgh! How is this going to work? My right had is hostage!" Maya said.

"Well, we could work together." Lucas suggested. "To get Farkle."

"I like that idea very much!" Maya smiled, so Maya and Lucas chased Farkle to history with Mr. Matthews. Maya and Lucas walked in.

"Hey guys." Mr. Matthews said.

"Hi!" Lucas and Maya chorused, holding up their handcuffed hands. Mr. Matthews looked confused.

"Ask Farkle." Maya told him, so Farkle explained the situation. Maya and Lucas awkwardly sat at their desk.

"This isn't gonna work, is it? Riley, swap places with Mr. Friar _just_ for this lesson." Mr. Matthews instructed. The students swapped, and the lesson began. They continued to learn about first kisses and romance. The class took notes.

"If you dare move your left hand, _you_ can copy it all up again." Maya exclaimed, referring to her work.

"Fair enough." Lucas sighed, being sure not to move his left hand (which was attached to Maya's right!). Soon the lesson was over, and there was only one more lesson to go until break, which went pretty quickly. Maya and Lucas spoke by the lockers.

"I wish Farkle's mum would hurry up with that key!" Maya said, grabbing her books.

"This is all _your_ fault in the first place! If only you'd forgiven me sooner!" Lucas pinned the situation on Maya.

"Me? Well if you hadn't lied to me I would have a reason to be upset Lucas _Liar_!" Maya laughed at her own joke, but found that Lucas was pushing her against the locker. She was concerned, but what came next astonished her, and Lucas too. She felt a pair of lips touching hers. They belonged to Lucas. Maya reflected back on the lesson when Mr. Matthews described his first kiss. She felt like Topanga, and Lucas was her Cory. The next thing that happened was that Farkle appeared with the key to the handcuffs.

"My work here is done." He said, undoing the handcuffs. Maya and Lucas shared a hug.

"Wait a minute, you had that key the whole time!" Maya exclaimed. Farkle nodded, then realised his mistake and ran away. Maya and Lucas grabbed hands and ran after him.

* * *

**Okay, so I don't usually do an author note at the end, but I feel like one is required. As I said, I don't own Boy Meets World, the mystery show I mentioned! I hope the person who wanted the kiss is happy with how I interpreted it, even though it was kinda corny! I wanted to make this as realistic as possible, which is why it is kinda witty, but corny Disney witty! Haha! Also, I'm taking the time to say that Lucaya won't be dating in the next one. I will specify if they are, or you will just know by the content of the story. See this as the season finale, but in a funny order!**


	7. Girl Meets Fake Date

**Hey everyone, I'm back (again) with a new one shot! This one is called Girl Meets Fake Date, in which the gang want to get back at Missy for hurting Maya's feelings, so set up a plan for Lucas and Maya to fake date! But will real feelings develop by the end of it all? You'll have to read to find out! This one contains another Lucaya kiss and them dating at the end! What a treat!**

* * *

Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle strolled through the hallway. It was a new day at school. Suddenly, Missy Bradford, the school bully approached them. None of the group liked her, yet since she had stood up to her, Missy hated Maya the most.

"Sup losers. Hi Lucas." Missy said, disgusted, but twirled her hair and changed her tone to flirty when she greeted Lucas.

"Hey Missy." Riley greeted, doing that thing where she tries to be nice. Missy scowled at her.

"And I see that Maya's happy to see me." Missy exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Yes Missy, I'm ever so happy to have you within a meter of me." Maya teased.

"Please, if I was that close to you I'd get _Hart_ disease." Missy said, looking rather proud of herself. Maya was about to launch herself at Missy, when she felt someone holding her back.

"Get off of me Lucas!" Maya said, so Lucas let go of her, then stepped forwards himself.

"Missy, no-one talks to my friend like that! Maya is way too nice to have you constantly on her back." Lucas stood up for Maya, causing Maya to smile. Missy walked away.

"Thanks for that ranger!" Maya smiled.

"No problem." Lucas smiled back.

"We need to find a way to get to her." Maya told the others.

"I think I know how." Lucas said, knowingly. "Maya, would you go out with me?"

"Whoa, steady on your horse there cowboy! Who says that I..." Maya started. But Lucas cut her off.

"No, I mean we _fake_ date to make Missy annoyed." Lucas explained.

"But won't she just hate me more?"

"Don't worry, because as your fake boyfriend, I will have your back." Lucas exclaimed.

"That'll really get under her skin. So yes, I'd love to go out with you." Maya joked. Then she linked arms with Lucas.

"Hey, that's _our_ thing!" Riley said, hurt.

"Not now Riles, my fake boyfriend is going to carry my books to history!" Maya smiled, walking off with Lucas. Not that it really mattered about Lucas carrying Maya's books. Lucas always carried her books to class along with Riley's.

"I can take your books." Farkle told Riley. So Riley handed her books to Farkle and walked to class with him. Meanwhile, Maya and Lucas arrived at class. Lucas pushed the door open and held it there for Maya to walk through. Maya and Lucas took their seats one behind the other.

"Missy's looking, let's flirt." Lucas said.

"You go first." Maya demanded.

"Oh Maya, your eyes sparkle like the ocean and your utter beauty blinds me." Lucas said, nice and loud so Missy could hear. Missy heard, but instead, Mr. Matthews approached them!

"What is going on?" He asked the pair.

"We're dating, sir." Lucas announced, nice and loud so that Missy could hear!

"What!" Missy asked, in utter jealousy. She had chorused this line with Mr. Matthews, who sounded happy.

"Oh thank the Gods! Now you can't go out with my daughter!" Mr. Matthews said, and he was in a good mood for the whole lesson!

"Shouldn't we tell my dad it's all a facade?" Riley asked Maya at the end of the lesson.

"Nah, let him be happy!" Maya smiled, walking out of class with Lucas. But soon enough, Missy was at their side.

"So, you two are dating?" She asked, spitefully.

"That's right, we were just arranging our first date." Maya said.

"Yeah, meet you at the bakery tonight at 6." Lucas said.

"Oh, I'll be there too." Missy announced. "_Not_ spying you at all. I'll be there with _my_ boyfriend." Missy said, about to walk away.

"Oh, and just hope you make it until 6 tonight, Maya." She said, evilly. Lucas stepped in front of her, protectively.

"If you hurt Maya, _I'll_ hurt _you_." He said.

"Threatening won't help your case Friar." Missy said, then walked off.

"Like _she_ has a boyfriend." Maya laughed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine, why?"

"It's just, the way she threatened you, Maya."

"I'm _way_ stronger than her!" Maya said, walking away.

"Oh, and Maya."

"Yeah."

"See you tonight at 6."

"What?"

"Well, if she's gonna be there, _we_ need to be there."

"Okay, see you then." Maya said, and then she did walk off. That night, Lucas collected her. She was wearing a blue dress alongside black slip on shoes. She wore her hair half up, half down.

"I didn't realise dress code was so formal!" Lucas laughed. He was wearing a checked shirt with jeans and a suit jacket.

"I just figured that if Missy's gonna be there." Maya said.

"True." Lucas said, leaving with Maya. When they got to the bakery, they saw Missy at a table with..._Farkle_!

"What are _you_ doing here Farkle!" Maya exclaimed.

"I'm here with my lady." Farkle said, flirtatiously. "You guys?"

"We're having our first date." Lucas answered.

"What!" Farkle said sadly. "I _knew_ I should've stepped in there first!" This caused Missy to smack him in the arm. Lucas and Maya walked away to find a table.

"I guess Farkle was the only guy desperate enough to go out with Missy!" Maya stated. Lucas nodded, as the pair found a table.

"They're looking, pull out my chair." Maya whispered.

"Like I wouldn't do that anyway!" Lucas murmured, pulling out Maya's chair. Maya smiled. Lucas and Maya ordered some food, and the end of evening soon arrived. Just as Maya and Lucas looked over at Missy and Farkle, they noticed that they were kissing. Farkle fainted short after. They looked at each other in concern.

"No way!" Maya said.

"But we need to make her envious!" Lucas argued.

"It's almost as if you _want_ to kiss me Friar!" Maya said.

"Of course not!" Lucas laughed.

"Thought so." Maya said, putting on her jacket and standing up.

"Leaving so soon." Missy asked, blocking the door.

"Yeah, why?" Maya asked.

"Farkle and I were going to head to the club next door."

"You know us so well, you're almost stalkers." Lucas joked.

"So I'll see you there." Missy said, leaving.

"What have we just committed to?" Maya asked.

"A small club, now let's go." Lucas exclaimed, getting the door. The club was quite near the bakery, as Lucas and Maya entered, they looked at Missy and Farkle, they kissed, and like before, Farkle fainted. Lucas and Maya leaned in, then Missy and Farkle looked away.

"Phew!" Maya exclaimed. Lucas nodded. The evening was soon over and the time Lucas and Maya got home was 2am! Both had to be up early in the morning, too! Maya knocked for Riley that morning. She looked utterly exhausted.

"Hey." Maya greeted, tiredly.

"Maya. How was your date with Lucas?" Riley asked. Cory was in the room, and Maya and Lucas were tricking him at the moment too.

"Great. It was a late one though." Maya said, sitting down and picking at Topanga's oatmeal. When they arrived at school that morning, Lucas and Farkle were already there.

"Hey Farkle, how as your date with Missy?" Maya asked.

"Fantastic. You're looking at the future Mrs Farkle Minkus!" Farkle said, happily. "How was your fake date?"

"Amazing!" Maya said then her face fell. "You didn't tell Missy it was fake, did you?"

"No, of course not. We were on a genuine date and you're my friends."

"Why did you say yes to her considering the way she treats Maya?" Lucas asked.

"Hey, if Farkle wants a girl, he _has_ to say yes to anyone!" Farkle exclaimed, as Missy approached them.

"Sup lovebirds." She scowled.

"Missy." Lucas said. "Are you feeling jealous yet?"

"Like I would be jealous of someone of someone like _Maya_ going out with the hottest kid in school." Missy said.

"What do you mean 'some one like Maya'?" Lucas asked.

"My arch enemy." Missy said, biting her lip. "Although Lucas, surely you'd rather date me. I've got looks, brains, _and_ I'm nice. Unlike _some_ people." Missy said, signalling at Maya at the end of her speech.

"Hey, Maya has looks way better than yours and she's super smart. And unlike you Missy Bradford, Maya has a heart." Lucas told Missy.

"Yeah, in her surname!" Missy talked back.

"Yeah, and also a literal heart. One that's much warmer than yours." Lucas answered.

"Oh, and I want proof that you two are _really_ dating!" Missy demanded.

"You want proof? Well we'll give you proof." Maya said, taking Lucas' hand.

"No, I mean kiss!" Missy said, forcefully. "Otherwise I'll tell the whole school what I think of Maya."

"No you won't!" Lucas said, then he surprised not only Maya, but himself by the way he kissed her.

"Ew! What are you doing! I thought we agreed on _not_ kissing!" Maya said. "No matter how jealous Missy gets!"

"Hah! I knew you weren't dating!" Missy said.

"Yeah, well we kissed, which is what you wanted." Lucas said. Missy stormed off.

"Why d'you kiss me?" Maya demanded.

"Because I know what a Missy thinks of you, and _trust_ me, you don't wanna hear it." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry you had to waste your first kiss on someone like _me_." Maya said, sitting down.

"What d'you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I'm not great, and I'm sure you would've preferred your first kiss to have been with Riley."

"No, I can't imagine having had my first kiss with anyone else." Lucas smiled. Maya returned the smile. Then it became awkward.

"So, you wanna hang out later?" Maya asked. "Bakery at 6pm?"

"Sure, can't wait." Lucas said, then he got up. Maya called after him.

"It's a date."


	8. Girl Meets Conscious To Confident

**Hey everybody! I'm here with the next one shot! What is this, the eighth? Anyway, this one is called 'Girl Meets Conscious To Confident', in which Maya feels self-conscious about her appearance and weight. She ignores what Riley tells her - after all being her best friend she has to be nice, right? But it's a completely different story when Lucas tries to reassure her she's beautiful. Also, ideas for future Lucaya one shots please? For I love your ideas!**

**I would just like to mention that this contains some subjects that some viewers might find sensitive, e.g. being worried about how you look and how much you weigh. If you are sensitive to this, then please feel free to skip this and read the next one (if you like, I'm not forcing you to do anything)!**

* * *

_"She reminded him of a flower; she'd started off as a quiet, closed up bud, but she'd blossomed in to something beautiful."_

* * *

Maya sat in the changing room nervously. She didn't want to leave the room in what she was wearing; a swimsuit. She felt as though every eye in the room would be on her when she left, and that she was being judged by everybody. Suddenly, there was a knock on her changing room door.

"Are you nearly ready Maya? You've been changing for the past 15 minutes!" The voice asked.

"I'm ready, Riles." Maya said.

"Then open up and let's get to the pool! I'm _dying_ for swim!" Riley said, excitedly. Maya opened the changing room door, then sat down on the bench again. Riley was standing before her.

"You coming out?" She asked, with a smile, placing her hands on her hips. How did she do that? Riley was wearing an American flag patterned bikini, and stood confidently whilst doing so. Riley always looked so naturally beautiful, and was so slim. Not to mention her perfect thigh gap - something Maya had always envied.

"You go on, I'll join you later." Maya said, placing her stuff in her locker then returning to her position in the changing room. Riley nodded and decided to do some lengths while she waited for Maya. Maya sat in her changing room with tears in her eyes. Why did she feel so conscious about the way she looked, or how much she weighed? All the other girls in her grade were _so_ slim and had a thigh gap - unlike Maya - or so she thought. In truth, she did have a thigh gap, she just didn't notice it. It was fairly small, but it was there. She noticed her phone on the bench beside her. She picked it up and texted Lucas:

**Maya**: Hey

**Lucas**: Hi, aren't you supposed to be swimming with Riley then meeting me at the park opposite after?

**Maya**: Yeah, but I'm still changing. We'll be there once we've done swimming.

**Lucas**: Didn't you meet like half an hour ago? And I'm already there.

**Maya**: Yeah. I just don't feel like going out there.

**Lucas**: Why not?

Maya ended the conversation there and put her phone in her locker. She couldn't answer Lucas' question. Maya decided to go and join Riley, not matter how conscious she felt. Riley was in the length pool, but as soon as she saw Maya, she jumped out and they went to the leisure waters. Maya got in slowly, but feeling like everyone was watching, she sped up getting in, even though the water was cold! Riley dragged her outside.

"Let's do some handstands!" Riley suggested enthusiastically, performing a perfect handstand. Then it was Maya's turn. She rushed it, because she didn't want to display her legs to everybody.

"You can do _so_ much better than that! You used to be so good when we were in sixth grade!" Riley told her best friend.

"Guess I'm not so good these days." Maya said. Then something caught her eye. Lucas was walking towards the pool to say hi! Maya panicked, and without Riley noticing, she swam away.

"Hey Riley. What's up with Maya, she swam away the second she saw me." Lucas said.

"What?" Riley exclaimed. "I best go find her, wait in the park." Riley said, searching for Maya, who was back in her changing room, changing back into her ordinary clothes - her red 'I Don't Care' jumper alongside ripped shorts and leggings. Riley walked past the changing room not knowing Maya was in there. Once Maya was sure Riley had walked away, she came out of the changing room and over to the length pool, where she knew Riley would be. Riley looked shocked when Maya showed up fully clothed.

"Why did you swim away?" Riley asked, sitting next to Maya in the seating area opposite the pool. It was used when there was a competition, so people could watch.

"Because I'm not ready to face the world, not just yet." Maya said.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked.

"Everybody's judging me. I'm not pretty, I'm not slim and I don't have a thigh gap!" Maya explained sadly.

"Maya, you _are_ beautiful and skinny and you _do_ have a thigh gap!" Riley told her best friend.

"Thank you, and I love you, but you have to say that. You're my best friend." Maya said, then she walked away to meet Lucas at the park.

"Hey." Lucas said, worried.

"Hi." Maya fake smiled, sitting on the swing next to him.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why did you swim away from me earlier?" Lucas asked. Maya paused. How could she get out of this one? Perhaps the truth would be best, but what would Lucas think?

"Well, you see I'm kinda conscious about what people think about me. My swimming costume makes me look fat, no, not my swimming costume, my weight makes me fat." Maya said. "And I looked hideous, like normal, and unlike Riley, I don't have a thigh gap." Maya said, sadly. Lucas burst out laughing.

"Oh, you think this is _funny_ cowboy!" Maya stated.

"Coming from _you_, yeah." Lucas admitted.

"May I ask how?" Maya questioned Lucas, as he turned serious again.

"Because _you_ are the skinniest, most beautiful person I know, Maya. And you _do_ have a thigh gap. But it doesn't matter anyway. What's on the inside matters. And you, Maya Hart, are beautiful inside _and_ out." Lucas exclaimed. Maya smiled. She believed what Lucas told her. It was different from Riley, because she was her best friend and had to tell her she was beautiful and skinny. But from Lucas, it was comforting and honest. She knew that he meant every word of what he said.

"Wow. Thanks ranger. Would you have said the same to Riley?" Maya questioned.

"I couldn't, because I said that you are the most beautiful person I know." Lucas said knowingly. Maya smiled.

"You really think that?" Maya smiled. Lucas nodded.

"Thank you for being so supportive Lucas." Maya exclaimed.

"No worries. Maya, you remind me of a flower; you started off as a quiet, closed up bud, but you've blossomed in to something beautiful." Lucas exclaimed. Maya smiled at Lucas, and he returned it. It was a moment worth sharing. And he was right; Maya was a flower. And when he said it, she believed that she had blossomed.


	9. Girl Meets Monos

**Hey everybody. The next one shot is here, like the ninth one or something! Wow! I'm also happy that I have reviews in figures! Let's keep them coming, as I really appreciate your opinions! Anyway, this one shot is called Girl Meets Monos. Basically, there are two mini one shots in one chapter. One in the perspective if Maya when Riley and Lucas start dating, and one in the perspective of Lucas when Josh (ya know, Riley's Uncle) and Maya start dating. It's basically just a bunch of feelings, so you may or may not enjoy this. Anyway, let's crack on! This is ridiculously short!**

* * *

Maya:

I reminder the exact moment it happened. We were eating lunch, when he came along and swept her off her feet. The way he asked her out was adorable - it put a tear to my eye. I thought nothing if it at first, but when I see them together p, I can't help but get weird burning feeling inside my chest. Am I jealous? And if so, why? It's only Riley and Ranger Rick - what's there to be jealous about? Maybe it's because Riley has a boyfriend and I don't. But surely u shouldn't be jealous - she's my best friend! The other option is just strange - what if I like Lucas which is why I'm jealous that he's dating Riley. Absurd, but possible. He's not bad looking ad pond I would've said he's if he'd asked me out. No! Stop thinking like this Maya! You're not in love with cowboy! He's a...cowboy! Just because he's really hot and makes you really happy doesn't mean you like him. Or does it? Grr! I don't know how I feel. Am I happy for Riley? Or am I jealous? Do I really like Lucas Friar?

Lucas:

The moment was sweet. He simply asked her, but it made her smile. Oh that beautiful smile. What are you saying Lucas! Besides, I'm not jealous. Why would I be? I'm happy for Maya and Josh. He's lucky, and so's she. She's got someone fantastic. And he's got someone even better, because he's got the beautiful Maya Hart. Wait, what the heck! I do not like Maya on that way! At all! No way! Why would I. She teases me, although that's kinda adorable. No it isn't! I don't know how to feel! I don't know what to feel! Am I jealous? Should I be jealous? I'm confused. Then, love is known to be confusing. So, do I like Maya. Or not? Why would I be jealous that Josh has a girlfriend before me? I don't even know Josh! I just know that he's Riley's cousin. And all the girls think he's hot. I must be jealous that I'm not dating Maya. But why would I like Maya like that? Do I really like Maya Hart?


	10. Girl Meets Lucas

**Hey everybody. I'm back. I'm really sorry that this didn't come sooner, but I was on holiday and I've been out almost everyday of the Easter Holidays. Also minor writers block didn't help! So I hope you all had a good Easter and ate a lot of chocolate! The next one shot is called 'Girl Meets Lucas'. Basically, it's Lucas' perspective during 'Girl Meets World' (episode), which I DON'T own! Also, a couple of added scenes! Hope I got the real footage (that I don't own) correct! Enjoy!**

* * *

New York City had proven to be huge - much bigger than I originally thought. I was giving myself a tour of my neighbourhood and was riding the subway home. I was texting all of my friends back in Texas, telling them about what I'd seen. Suddenly, I looked up, and saw two girls looking over it me. One of which had brown hair, and one had wavy blonde hair. The brown haired girl looked nervous, and I noticed the blonde one coming over to me.

"Hi, I'm Maya, you're really cute, we should hang out some time. You make me happy." She started. I smiled at her, about to ask for her number, when all of a sudden, she said.

"You don't pay enough attention to me! This isn't working out - it's you, not me. We can still be friends. Not really." I was shocked, but I kept smiling. Secretly, I wanted to give the girl, Maya, my number, but the whole conversation was probably a dare, set up by the brunette, presumably her best friend. Suddenly, I saw Maya pushing the brunette in my direction, and she landed on my lap. She was smiling nervously, as she moved to sit in the seat next to me. Then she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Riley. You just broke up with my best friend."

"I'm Lucas." I responded. Then, a woman came over and made Riley move, but a few seconds later, she was pushed by Maya. This time, she landed on the lady, who was sitting next to me. The lady transferred Riley on to my lap, and then it was her stop.

* * *

The next day was Monday - my first day at John Quincy Adams middle school, 7th grade. I walked into my first class, history, with Mr. Matthews. And to my surprise, the two girls from the subway were there! My seat was behind Maya - luck! I heard Riley whisper to Maya "subway boy!" in a joyful tone, so they were happy to see me. I don't know what usually happens in Mr. Matthews classes, but today, Maya held a rebellion. Even though it was wrong, and I didn't join in, Maya looked quite good! Lunchtime came around quickly, and I was looking for somewhere to sit. There were several different tables, and I didn't want to mix in with the wrong crowd. That's when Maya and Riley appeared out of the corner of my eye. They were sitting at a table towards the centre of the cafeteria. I walked towards their table, about to sit in the seat between them when a small boy took the seat from me. So I continued to struggle. Then, the boy moved, and the seat next to Riley became available. So I walked back to their table and sat in it. Of course, I would've preferred to sit next to Maya, but hey, you can't have everything! Mr. Matthews clearly doesn't want his daughter talking to boys, as he pulled me away from Riley.

* * *

The next day, I had history and I got to sit behind Maya. That makes my day. However, today something unusual happened. Something that never happened when I was in Texas. Maya held another rebellion, and nearly set out homework on fire. Instead, the fire alarm went off. Maya got a detention. I managed to catch up with her after school. She seemed upset, maybe through guilt about what she'd done.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, fine." She smiled, but I could tell it was fake.

"Okay, now tell me the truth." I smiled back. I knew something was wrong because she had tears in her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm just feeling a little guilty about today. I'm slightly rebellious, but I've never done anything that bad before." She said, sounding genuine.

"Well, I heard from Riley you don't normally do your homework. Is that why you held the rebellion?" I ask.

"No. The rebellion was because homework isn't really fair on people like me." She answered.

"Why?"

"I have nobody at home to help me with my homework, and I'm not exactly smart." Maya explained.

"Well, come back to mine, and I'll help you." I offered Maya. I just wanted to spend time with her and get to know her better. Maya and I managed to complete out homework within half an hour, so we decided to hang out for a while. The next day it school, myself, Maya and Riley were seated in the classroom, when I heard Riley and Maya discussing the homework.

"Don't tell me. You didn't do your homework?" Riley said. But Maya smiled, holding up her homework for Riley to see.

"No way! You actually completed the homework."

"Yeah. Maya's capable of much more than people give her credit for." I chipped in. Maya smiled her thanks at me. Mr. Matthews entered the classroom.

"Huh, Maya, I see you've learned your lesson and completed last night's homework." He smiled. Maya nodded, and handed it in. Mr. Matthews read it. He looked impressed.

"I think this is an A+ assignment." He said, giving it back to Maya.

"I can't take all the credit. I wouldn't even have done it if Lucas hadn't helped me." She said, smiling back at me. I was slightly surprised, but also very flattered. And Maya has the most beautiful smile, so hopefully the splash of red across my cheeks went unnoticed.

* * *

After school, in the evening, myself, Maya, Mr. Matthews, Mrs. Matthews, Riley, her younger brother Auggie, and the kid who took my seat that lunchtime, who turned out to be called Farkle, gathered at Riley's subway station.

"We are gathered her today to celebrate Riley being Riley." Mr. Matthews said. And the ceremony continued. Riley and Maya boarded a train, and we all hung around the station until they got back. When they did depart from one of the trains, I felt relaxed that nothing had happened to them, and I was grateful that Maya was wearing her beautiful smile.


	11. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hi everyone! Sorry if you got excited thinking that this was a chapter. But this is a note. I checked out my page today, having left it like a month or two, and wow! This story has had 9,373 reads, 8 favourites, 13 followers and 15 reviews! I nearly cried with happiness at how many of you enjoyed this! But there's one problem - the last few one shots were pretty awful, and that's because if writers block. So, therefore, in order for Girl Meets One Shots to continue, I need help from my 9,373 readers! Please, please please, with a cherry on top, if you have even a _tiny _idea, message me, or review on this story,mane hopefully I can turn it into something great. Also, some of you may be aware of my other story, I Didn't Do It- A - Rooney. I seriously have no idea what to do for that, so if you want to take that over, message me, and I'll get you going right away. Thank you for reading, and hopefully, my Lucayaness will be back with the help of you lot and your amazing ideas!


	12. Girl Meets Partay!

_She entered the party alone but left with Ranger Rick at her side._

* * *

**OMG it feels so freaking good to have written something for this! Don't get your hopes up about these being often, but this was inspired by Tell-Tale-Tot (don't own) and I want to write something about Yearbook (perhaps a convo between Lucas and Farkle about why they think Lucas and Maya should've been voted favourite couple and Lucas lets slip that he likes Maya idk). And perhaps something on Semi-Formal even though I haven't seen it and won't do til it's on YouTube. But yeah. Without further ado, GM Partay! (description above).**

* * *

Maya knew it was wrong, which was the reason Riley had disagreed to go with her this time. But as she entered Josh's second NYU party, she couldn't help but let the music control her body, and the guilt she felt washed away. That was until her eyes fixed on Lucas, possibly the most innocent person she knows, forgetting the fact that he was thrown out of his old school.  
"Watcha doin here Ranger Rick?" Maya asked, making Lucas jump a little bit.  
"I could ask you the same thing." He said, looking Maya up and down.  
"I asked first." Maya said.  
"Okay, fine. Josh and I got to know each other at one of Riley's family gatherings." Lucas explained.  
"Christmas...oh no you're not family enough for that. Thanksgiving...um, same problem as Christmas. Riley's birthday...Bingo!" Maya said.  
"You were there, don't you remember me and Josh talking?" Lucas asked.  
"Of course I do, I spent most of that time stabbing daggers in your back." Maya said.  
"What?" Lucas asked.  
"You know I like him, you could've been a good friend and made me look good." Maya said, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'll have you know that I tried." Lucas said. Maya pulled him so that they were inches, no, centimetres apart.  
"Don't lie to me, Huckleberry. What did you say?" Maya asked.  
"I told him that you're a stack of pancakes." Lucas said.  
"Lies!" Maya shouted.  
"Okay, I told him that you're a short stack of pancakes." Lucas corrected. Maya let go of him.  
"Thought so." She said, looking at the ground. Lucas picked up on the fact that she looked upset.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"Well, a short stack of pancakes, how does that make me look good?" Maya asked.  
"Because I added a deep metaphor to it." Lucas said. Maya signalled for him to tell her what he meant.  
"I said that short stacks are sweet, they make me happy, and I always go back for more." Lucas explained. Maya's mouth hung open.  
"Ranger Rick?" She said.  
"Yeah."  
"Thank you. You know you really should've pulled the compliments card a whole lot sooner." Maya said.  
"And I should've pulled the apology card for calling you short a whole lot sooner." Lucas said.  
"So, what did Josh say to that?" Maya asked. Lucas looked a little bit uneasy.  
"He sort of said that if I like you so much, I should date you." Lucas said, turning a bit red.  
"What did you say?" Maya asked, curious.  
"I told Josh that you talk about him all the time and how does he manage to resist you." Lucas said. Maya frowned.  
"I was trying to make you look good." Lucas explained.  
"And he said?"  
"He just said that he doesn't like you, Maya." Lucas said, and he sounded apologetic.  
"Right." Maya said.  
"Sorry." Lucas said.  
"That's okay, I'll get over it. He never said that he didn't like me before, he just said that he's too old for me." Maya said, sitting down on the couch. Lucas sat next to her.  
"Well, in a few years time, maybe. You can only get prettier, so maybe he'll like you then. I mean there's three years between my parents." Lucas said. Maya could tell he was just trying to make her feel better. Luckily it was too dark for Lucas to notice the tear on her cheek. But Lucas happens to have good vision.  
"Are you crying Maya?" He asked. Maya simply shuffled in her seat and looked away from Lucas.  
"Come on! Where's the happy Maya, the one who sits in front of me in history class?" Lucas asked, giving Maya a slight nudge. Maya sniffed, and Lucas could tell she was actually pretty upset about Josh. Maya had never really had a crush on anyone other than Josh, and Lucas always assumed it was because Josh was, in Maya's the eyes, attractive. But perhaps it went deeper than that. Maybe it was Josh's personality that Maya fell for. And Lucas hated it when his friends were upset. All he wanted to do was make Maya feel better.  
"If it helps, Josh is a massive jerk." Lucas said. Maya turned to face him.  
"If you think that, then you don't know him." Maya said. Lucas sighed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. It was a risky move, considering Maya's feisty trait, but Maya responded by resting her head on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas sighed in relief, and then Josh approached the pair.  
"Hey Maya, Lucas. Something going on?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"No. We're just enjoying the party." Lucas lied.  
"Right." Josh smiled suspiciously, walking away.  
"Let's go." May said, getting up from the couch. "You coming?"  
So Lucas followed her.  
"I'll walk you home." Lucas offered. Maya was too upset to protest, so nodded her head. Lucas put his arm around Maya's shoulder and Maya put her arm around Lucas' waist. They walked all the way back to Maya's apartment like that.  
"Thanks for walking me home. Goodnight." Maya smiled.  
"Goodnight, ma'am." Lucas smiled back. Maya's smile got wider, as she closed the door to her apartment, sliding down it after she did. It really felt good to have Ranger Rick at her side.


	13. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! (again)!

**Hi guys, this isn't a chapter, sorry! But hopefully there'll be a chapter soon! I just want to make you aware of a story that I will be doing soon! It gets better though, because I'm collating with another Lucaya writer, girlmw, to write it! So this should be twice as good as my one shots! girlmw is the author of the Lucaya story "_Girl Meets Huckleberry_", so if you've enjoyed my one shots, you'll LOVE "_Girl Meets Huckleberry_"! So check it out! I. Fact, here is a link:**

s/11467989/1/lucaya-girl-meets-huckleberry

**So, keep checking the GMW fanfiction page for our new story (I don't know which account it'll be posted on or whether it'll be on both), but the story is still in the planning stages, so I'm not 100% sure when it'll be up!**

**Fanatic21**


End file.
